Tis a Real Whorl OR Star crossed over
by Nikholas F. Toledo Zu
Summary: [Switch] Another concept fic, with Ranma and Tenchi characters. Fighting, without the soap.


Concept time! Thank the forced hiatus for this. If it's any good, that is.  
  
*****  
  
Washu smiled.  
  
The laboratory had not even been touched by the careless hand of... (she reminded herself of the unspeakable law: if you say something, and it's good, it goes away; if it's bad, it happens. Murphology was something she was just having a handle on) an unmentionable person. Everything was in order: the pocket universes slipped in and out of non-parallel mutisynchronous skew 38-D orbits and neatly folded into the desktop for the night. The walk-in quantum reactor had been fed, and she had replaced all the fuses, batteries and assorted nibble-toys for Ryo-Oh-Ki. (God knew how much Ryoko liked something to nibble on to keep from carrot sticks.)  
  
She sighed the sigh of a happy mad scientist. No, no... that was the sigh of a sleepy happy mad scientist.  
  
Setting two "throw" pillows side by side, she propped herself up, and quickly slipped into alpha state.  
  
***  
  
Shampoo yawned.  
  
She sat up, stretched her arms and scratched an itch which ran up her front.  
  
"What?" For a moment there, she thought her breasts were... no, they were always that big. Small. Size was relative, after all.  
  
Another yawn. For a moment, she thought her hair was... lighter... more red.  
  
A few minutes beating up Mousse reassured her, and she readied to open shop.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko warily eyed the door.  
  
Soon enough, it slid open, and the slinking Princess tried her best to blend into the shadows with her 8-piece underwear. If only because Ayeka actually looked figured under so much clothing, Ryoko started to intercept her.  
  
"Hey there, Princess..."  
  
Ayeka stopped in a stiffened position, then wheeled herself around. "Ry-Ryoko...! Wh-what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I know you, Princess Ayeka... You were planning to sneak into Tenchi's bed again, weren't you?"  
  
Royalty and innocence did not go well into the equation with skulking and standing in one's underwear. "I-I... I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
"Don't lie, Princess... don't you know you sweat when you lie... or is that perfume you have on, eh?" Ryoko took a step forward, a catty look in her mouth.  
  
She succeeded in giving Ayeka conflicting signals. "S-s-stop it!" With a no-look open-palm strike, she sent Ryoko sprawling into the wall opposite.  
  
***  
  
Ukyo sat up with a start.  
  
"What a god-awful nightmare." She immediately returned into the fray.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka opened her eyes as Ryoko sagged into the floor. "Ryoko!"  
  
Now where did THAT surge of adrenalin come from? She couldn't be the violent type; she was always the dainty one. Oh, no, this would never do... She tiptoed over to Ryoko's side, and bent forward, hand to her breast.  
  
The other hand she waved, cautiously at first, in front of the demon-girl. "Hello...? Ryoko...?" She straighten. "Well... that's that." She made a show of clapping her hands clean.  
  
She turned, crept to - and got jerked back.  
  
Ryoko stood behind her. "What's the rush, Princess? I've still got to pay you back..."  
  
***  
  
Kodachi fought to stay asleep.  
  
***  
  
Mihoshi smiled the blank smile, ingested Washu-synthesized tranqs making sure of smooth, efficient running on this dimension.  
  
***  
  
"Please, Akane, I've got to go get some sleep."  
  
Akane rolled him on his side. "Aww, c'mon, Ranma... just the big finish. C'mon."  
  
Ranma's lazy eyes set into Ranma's lazy face which was awaked some time earlier when Akane slipped into his room. "I don't see how you could be so energetic... without sleep, too." One look at her face was all took. "Oh, all right." He rolled back into his earlier position.  
  
Akane leaned her hands into his back, then used them to travel to his arms. Amidst several stifled "oops"s, giggles and OOCnesses, she finally found his hands, and played around with them a bit.  
  
With a dramatic motion, she suddenly held her hands over her head, put them to her mouth. Like a feather (or, like a pile of rocks), she fell onto Ranma's back.  
  
"So... how'd you like it, Ranma? I'm just dying to get the part of Juliet for that pantomime production.... Ranma?" She turned him over, and, this time, heard his low snoring.  
  
"Y'know, Ranma? You're really cute..." here, she propped his head up with a copy of the voluminous script, stilling his uvula's undulation, "... when you keep your mouth shut." Before she could change her mind, she planted a kiss on his cheek, and left the dojo.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi woke up with a snort. Those girls again. Couldn't they let one night go on in peace?  
  
Pulling out a clicker, he adjusted the density of the force field around the room. He would have told them off, but he really, really just didn't want to bother. Not tonight.  
  
Fluffing the pillow of the futon, he settled back into narcolepsy.  
  
***  
  
Ranma woke up, feeling refreshed.  
  
"Hmm?" He last thing he remembered was helping Akane rehearse... something... and they were in the dojo. He drew back the blanket, and, sure enough, the futon was beneath it, right on top of the guestroom floor. Just to emphasize the point, his panda/father rolled on his side with a bubble inflating from his nose.  
  
Did Akane bring him here? Even though he knew that he should have been indignant (and rightfully so), goose bumps gave him a tingly feeling...  
  
Why, then, did he have the distinct impression of... soap water?  
  
***  
  
Sasami turned, not willing to show Tenchi, sleeping or not, her purely innocent smile. Smoothing her phantom apron, she went back to the humdrum of the real world.  
  
*****  
  
Uh... about the Romeo and Juliet mime... I can't seem to find goo's copy, so I couldn't recall the lines for the poison scene.  
  
In any case, what DO you think? Operators working overtime!  
  
Switch 


End file.
